


Punishment

by RandomRyu



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki misbehaves severely, sometimes Thor has to take the matter into his own hands. </p>
<p>Loki is younger than Thor in this fanfiction. Loki would be around teenage/prepubescent years and Thor would be around the appearance of 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Loki was younger, there was many types of discipline that would be enforced on him when he acted out or misbehaved. And usually, Thor was the one to administer it. Odin had rolled his eyes and sighed when Loki had caused new mischief and either upset someone or broke something, and either sent him off to his room or banned him from reading or magic—something simple as that.

Though, when he acted out more severely, there were more intense consequences. What happened most was that Thor would bend him over his knee and pull down his leggings by force as the younger male clawed and whined against his legs, trying to get out of his older brother’s grasp and run away to avoid the punishment. This never worked, though, since the blonde was much stronger than the small prince; merely holding him down by the small of his back with one hand as he roughly pulled down the fabric to bare his behind with the other.

Loki usually went rigid and tensed up with the first slap, only one impact already leaving an impact on his pale ass as Thor watched color blossom on the skin. His hand kept on moving, kept on landing firmly on Loki’s ass with a resounding smack that echoed through his quarter’s along with the winces and groans from the God of Mischief writhing against Thor’s lap as if he was trying to get out of the way of the other’s hand falling down upon him once more.

Ten more noisy slaps and Loki was writhing on Thor’s lap, little keening noises rising from the back of his throat and his hands pawing at The bed sheets for anchor as his eyebrows furrowed together in what seemed like irritation; a blush blooming across his features. He swore he could feel something hard pressing up against his clothed belly, and that only fueled his embarrassment and arousal even more. God, he hated how much he loved this. It was supposed to be a punishment, not an erotic act that both of them seemed to absolutely love and enjoy.

It was a few more moments before Thor’s hand stopped moving dropped to the back of Loki’s thighs; his breathing ragged along with his younger brother’s as he looked over his work. Loki’s ass was bright red and already starting to bruise under the other’s rough touch, and looking up to his features he could see the trickster’s red cheeks and glistening eyes; his lips parted slightly as his breathing hitched.

It was a moment before Thor could even speak up, snapped out of his little daze by Loki wiggling on his lap and accidentally grinding their clothed arousals together.

He couldn’t take it anymore as he helped Loki off his lap only to lay him belly down on the bed, pulling up his leggings carefully to cover his bruised ass.

“Behave, Brother. Or this shall happen again.” Was all the blonde said before he turned and made his way hastily out of the room.

Loki waited until he couldn’t hear his brother’s footsteps anymore before he turned over and started to palm himself through his clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the rough treatment, Loki didn’t leave his room until the middle of the day thanks to the pain that shot through his nerves every time he moved or bumped his behind against something. He couldn’t even sit on it. So, he just lay on his stomach still tired out from the night before and staring blankly at the wall, trying not to focus on the throbbing pain of his ass. Even though it hurt like hell, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of arousal every time he remembered the feeling of Thor’s clothed erection straining against his belly and accidentally grinding into it when he writhed; trying to escape the other’s hand. 

He didn’t leave his room for long, though. He had stopped near his quarters to get a drink, only returning to undress and get into more loose clothes since his tight leggings were right up against his abused ass and just rubbed against the irritated skin, making it worse. He got a glimpse of Thor on the way back to his room, but he kept his gaze to the ground as he passed him and pouted like a child; refusing to even glance at him. 

When he was donned in loose, dark green silk pajamas, he lay down on his stomach once more on his bed. His jet black hair fanned out against the equally soft pillow, a sigh escaping him and a small wince at the little shift that caused a twinge of pain right up his spine. 

At some point he had dozed off, judging by the grogginess he felt when he woke up slowly by a soft knocking at his door. Mumbling to himself, he sat up gingerly, kneeling on his knees and trying not to dig his heels into his behind to cause intense pain. 

“Come in.” 

The trickster wasn’t surprised when he saw Thor enter the room, a guilty look upon his features. This caught Loki off guard, raising an eyebrow. Though he couldn’t help the sliver of anxiety that swelled in his chest. 

“Loki…” 

“Don’t apologize.” The younger nearly snapped back at the blonde. He was used to the blonde apologizing to him now and then for the way their parents treated him, how he had to be disciplined and punished and left alone for even weeks on end before he was allowed to use magic or even read.

“Brother, I know you loathe when I apologize to you. But I mean what I say,” He exhaled through his nose. “I do apologize for hurting you, and I can tell you are hurting.” His gaze flicked down to the lower half of Loki’s body, his eyebrows furrowing in concern at the pain evident on the younger male’s face. 

“Mother doesn’t care, father doesn’t care, and you don’t care. Don’t try to persuade me otherwise.” Loki sounded bitter, hissing in pain when his heels dug into his ass by accident as he settled back. 

“I care—Loki, lay down on your back.” Thor sounded rushed as he said this hating the way his younger brother’s expression contorted into one of hurt. Even though Loki wanted to snap back and refuse, he couldn’t ignore the burning pain of his backside. So, he ended up doing as he was told and laying down on his back; his head resting against the pillow away from the blonde. 

“Do you have any oil for healing?” Thor asked, his gaze wandering to a bookshelf filled with a mixture of actual books and jars of different oils. 

“Second shelf, all the way to the right.” 

Thor found the jar easily, a light blue liquid on the inside. It looked like a sort of gel to the eye, but when he pulled up a chair next to the bed and placed it on the nightstand, opening the top, he found that it was actually smooth to the touch and quite cool on his fingers. Wiping his fingers on his pants, he reached forward and hooked his fingers underneath the hem of Loki’s pajama pants and underwear, inching them down slowly. “Lift your hips.” He spoke quietly, Loki doing as told and lifting his hips; his bruised, still red ass being revealed bit by bit until his pajama pants and underclothes were around his ankles. He still didn’t look Thor’s way, but he felt his cheeks grow hot knowing the other was seeing his bare behind once more. 

Loki’s ass was still quite red, dark, hand shaped bruises covering the once pale skin. Thor felt guilt wash over him, knowing he did this to his brother and caused him intense pain just because he messed up in some way or another. Though, he found the sight in front of him attractive—and god, he still felt guilty about it; how his cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat, rolling up his sleeves and dipping his fingers in the gel again, covering his palms with the thick fluid. He placed his hands gently against Loki’s behind, earning a wince from the boy. He muttered an apology, continuing to slowly work the gel into the injured skin, making sure not to hurt the trickster too much. 

It was silent other than the sound of Loki’s whines and groans now and then, his hands loosely gripping the sheets as he tried not to focus on the pain of his ass being practically kneaded. Though, the gel did help and was kicking in, because as the minutes ticked on, he felt the pain lessening and lessening until it was a dull ache. 

When Thor was done and the thick fluid was equally massaged into his brother’s damaged skin, he screwed the lid back on top of the jar to keep the healing oil usable; placing it back on the shelf where he found it and rubbing his hands together to work any extra gel into his skin. 

Upon turning around, Thor saw that Loki was still lying on his stomach with his ass exposed, though he had shifted slightly and he was looking at the blonde with lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. To anyone else, the boy would look bored if they had just glanced at him, but Thor had a feeling this look meant something entirely different. He had witnessed it on other occasions, especially when he was punishing the younger male on his own in his own sleeping quarters. And he damn knew the effect he had on the trickster, and the trickster knew likewise. 

It felt like hours had passed before Thor sat down on that chair once again, one of his hands soothing over the boy’s ass and even slipping almost between the cheeks; making Loki whine softly and press himself against Thor’s hand. None of them spoke in this moment, they just felt and focused on the feeling of each other’s skin. 

Thor had brushed over Loki’s hole with his thumb with one swipe, making Loki lift his hips up and shift his weight to his knees; his chest still pressed to the mattress and his hands still groping at the sheets. Lifting his hips up only revealed more of the younger male’s body; his obvious erection hanging between his thighs, having been pressed and restrained against the bed minutes before. 

Thor gave Loki a look before the trickster nodded with a whine, giving him the permission. 

The God of Thunder ended up reaching the other hand under Loki’s hips and wrapping his hand around his cock, beginning to pump it slowly and run his thumb over the sensitive tip, earning a gasp and a buck of the hips from Loki. By now, the other’s eyes were closed as his hair spilled over the pillow; mussed up from sleep and the writhing he was doing at the moment. One of Thor’s fingers slipped into Loki’s hole thanks to some of the gel having still been caught in between Loki’s cheeks; slowly moving his hand back and forth as Loki keened to the feeling and bucked back against the blonde’s finger, his mind addled with pleasure. 

Thor’s hand sped up on Loki’s cock, using the pre-come beading at the tip to make the slide easier. It wasn’t long before his finger had brushed over a sensitive spot inside of Loki, the trickster letting out a choked off moan and a gasp of “There, there—“ leaving his lips. Thor, smirking to himself and simply in a trance at the erotic sight in front of him, kept on kneading that spot inside of his brother, watching as he slowly climbed up to the peak of his orgasm and his moans increased in volume; not having control over his body’s spasms and little jerks. 

“Oh—hah—ah, Th—“ Loki gasped, tensing up suddenly and burying his face into the pillow, coming over Thor’s still moving hand and the bed sheets. And oh, god, was it the most arousing sight Thor has ever seen. His own brother losing control for him and feeling him come over his fist. 

Thor retracted his hands from Loki after a few long moments, the boy falling against the bed right after. His breathing was heavy and little aftershocks of pleasure made their way up his spine. Loki turned to look at Thor again, an absolutely delicious look on his face in his post-orgasm bliss; his cheeks stained pink and his lips wet and parted, his eyes clouded with lust and hair disheveled. 

“Oh…ah, Thor, I…” He couldn’t form words correctly, though a small smirk tugged at the sides of his lips moments later. “I…I’ve really wanted that. Thank you.” 

Thor doesn’t know what else to say other than,” You are welcome.” He can feel his arousal straining against his pants and he shifts to try and make it less noticeable, but it’s no use. Suddenly, he stands up and puts the chair back where he found it by the desk and ruffled Loki’s hair. 

“Good night, Brother.” The Thunder God simply says, a kind, though hazy smile on his lips. 

“Oh, good night, Thor. Dream of me.” He teased, a chuckle rising from the back of his throat. 

And he was off to his room once more. 

That night, Thor stroked himself to the thought of the events earlier, and it’s possibly the best orgasm he’s ever experienced.


End file.
